


Pervy Werewolf

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: A series of short pieces written for the Pervy Werewolf community's Lusty Month of May fest in 2008.





	1. Amaurophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaurophilia: the preference for sexual intercourse with partners who are blind or blindfolded.

There was something about seeing Severus blindfolded that made Remus rock-hard and ready to fuck him senseless.

Part of it was the purely sensual pleasure of watching Severus' face relax; the lines smoothed out, the frown faded, and his nose - which Remus thought was one of his sexiest features - seemed to stand out in stark relief. The ends of the crimson silk scarf mingled with his dark hair and trailed down his back, giving Remus something else to play with. Remus thought perhaps being blindfolded helped Severus let his guard down; he couldn't dart his piercing gaze around - echoes of Moody's lessons on _constant vigilance!_ \- and he could forget about the world outside their bedroom because it was hidden from view. Out of sight, out of mind.

Then there was the emotional satisfaction of knowing Severus trusted him enough to accept the blindfold. Years of paranoia had taken their toll, and Remus knew it hadn't been easy for Severus to give himself over like this at first. But he had, and now it was a regular part of their intimate games.

Sometimes, Severus lay on his back and spread his legs wide as Remus fucked him hard enough to knock the headboard against the wall in a pounding rhythm, but mostly, he wanted to be on top when he was blindfolded. This time was no exception, although this was the first time Severus had initiated the blindfolding. He'd padded into the room already naked, holding out the silk scarf in both hands, and Remus had allowed himself a split second of surprise before tearing off his clothes and grabbing the scarf.

Now Severus clutched the back of the sofa, and while Remus had rested his hands on Severus' hips, he wasn't guiding Severus as usual. No, Severus had taken control and was riding him - riding him _hard_ \- until Remus' head was spinning from the heady combination of skin and sweat and rough, rocking hips.

Severus' head was thrown back as he gasped for breath through parted lips, and his sallow skin was dappled with sweat, filling Remus' nose with the delectable musk of Severus and sex. Even partially obscured by the blindfold, Severus' face appeared far more open and relaxed than Remus was used to seeing, and Remus could tell Severus was giving himself over far more than he ever had before. His entire body was pliant and welcoming, no hint of tension even in those narrow shoulders which were usually in a perpetual hunch.

Remus curled his fingers around Severus' cock, but Severus batted his hand away and sped up the pounding rhythm of his hips.

"Fuck... _There_... That's it... God, _yes_..." Severus uttered a disjointed litany as his back bowed and his movements grew more erratic - and to Remus' astonishment, Severus came untouched, the warm spatter of fluid on Remus' chest offering proof of the little miracle.

Severus' body moved sinuously, then, growing languid with satiation, and Severus let his hands roam Remus' body, making Remus shudder and arch beneath his palms. He too was panting, his body growing tight as he neared orgasm; he rocked his hips, thrusting up as Severus came down, their bodies meeting in a slap of skin against skin, and Remus lost himself in the rhythm and the tight heat of Severus' body, feeling a connection unlike anything he'd felt before, wanting to come, wanting this moment never to end...

"Love you," Severus murmured.

Remus cried out, and his hips bucked up as he came, his world exploding in bright, sharp heat, and Severus rocked with him through the aftermath until he was spent. He hissed as the pleasure became too much for his over-stimulated cock, but he didn't want to stop moving together, didn't want to ease out and break the connection, and he ached with the loss when they moved apart at last.

He knew Severus wouldn't want him to draw attention to what had been said, even though it was the first time. Instead, Remus waited until they had cleaned up and moved to the bedroom, and only when he was curled around Severus, naked and warm and sleepy, did he respond.

"Love you too."


	2. Bradycubia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradycubia - slow movement during penetration.

Severus could have put on his dressing gown before he returned to the bedroom after his bath. He _could_ have, but he didn't. It was far more enjoyable to see the look on Remus' face - surprise swiftly shifting to lust - when he walked into the room naked, his hair still damp and clinging to his neck.

"I forgot to take my clothes," he said nonchalantly as he sauntered to the wardrobe. He could feel Remus' gaze on him as he flung open the doors of the wardrobe and stood with his hip cocked and his head tilted as if he were trying to decide what to wear. As if his side of the wardrobe wasn't full of black trousers, starched white shirts, and long black frock-coats with an endless row of jet buttons down the front.

He had pulled out a shirt and jacket when he heard the growl, but he didn't have time to grab a pair of trousers before Remus was there, naked and pressed against his back, and he let the clothes slip from his hand and puddle, forgotten, on the floor.

"Tease." Remus growled and nipped his earlobe hard.

"I _said_ I forgot my clothes," Severus replied in the most aggrieved tone he could muster, although he was internally gleeful that his plan had worked so well. "I'm _trying_ to get dressed. I do have work to do, you know."

"Your students won't care if you're a few minutes late." Remus pushed him down, and Severus put up a token resistance before dropping to his hands and knees, resting his head on his folded arms and pushing his arse in the air in a blatant invitation, his easy capitulation making Remus laugh softly.

He heard Remus summon the jar of lubricant and prepare himself, and his breath hitched when he felt the blunt nudge of Remus' cock against his tight pucker; he pushed out to ease the slick slide of Remus' first thrust, a low groan escaping him. He didn't care how many times Remus fucked him; the exquisite pleasure of Remus' thick cock filling him never palled.

Apparently, Remus wanted to exact revenge, because he didn't grab Severus' hips and give Severus the kind of rough fucking he loved. No, Remus pushed deep and held there, grinding his hips against Severus' arse until Severus whimpered, his face growing flushed with arousal.

Slowly, slowly, Remus pulled back until he was almost all the way out, and then he eased forward again, the agonizing pace making Severus squirm. His toes curled as Remus thrust slow and deep, setting a rhythm that washed over Severus and swept him away. His body grew taut, and his control slipped away with the gentle rocking until he was moving with Remus, pushing back, greedy and desperate for _more_. His rational mind dissolved in a haze of heat and need, leaving him a creature of pure sensation, rutting mindlessly, a litany of moans and pleas tumbling from his lips.

Just when Severus grew certain he couldn't bear the slow pace any longer, Remus clenched his fingers on Severus' hips and quickened the tempo, and Severus cried out with relief. He curled his fingers around his own cock, stroking roughly as Remus fucked him harder and deeper, giving him the _more_ he'd craved, and then he was coming, stars exploding behind his eyelids as his body arched and his hips pumped in the throes of release.

Panting, he slumped to the floor, and Remus followed him down, lying beside him, one arm flung across his sweat-drenched back.

"Tease," he said, his voice low and raspy, and Remus chuckled.

"I trust you've learned your lesson about walking around naked," Remus said, nuzzling his shoulder gently.

"I certainly have," Severus replied tartly.

_I'll do it again tomorrow._


	3. Coprolalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coprolalia - Getting aroused from obscene or vulgar language.

"I want to fuck you like an animal."

The words, spoken softly in Severus' smooth voice, made shudders wrack Remus' body, and he groaned and let his head fall back on Severus' shoulder.

"Oh, _yes_..." Closing his eyes, Remus gave himself over to the experience - to Severus. He had no idea what would happen, but neither did he care as long as Severus kept talking.

"I want to fuck you, and you're going to let me," Severus continued, pitching his voice soft and deep, almost a purr, and Remus' knees turned to water. Severus twined their fingers and brought Remus' hand up, flattening it over his own nipple. "But it isn't going to happen quickly." Remus gasped as Severus guided him to stroke his nipple until it was a hard, aching nub, and he was arching against their joined hands. Severus chuckled, a low, evil sound. "A good start, but we aren't anywhere near where I want you to be. Mindless with lust. So desperate, you would beg anyone to fuck you."

"Not anyone," Remus murmured, and he was rewarded with a tweak of his other nipple.

"No, but you'll spread your legs and offer your tight arse to me." It wasn't a question, but Remus nodded anyway. Severus hooked his free hand beneath Remus' chin and brushed his thumb across Remus' mouth a few times before slipping it between Remus' lips. "Suck it. Show me what you would do if I made you get on your knees and suck me."

Closing his lips around Severus' thumb with alacrity, Remus moaned as he sucked and swirled his tongue around it, wishing it _was_ Severus' cock. "I can see your lips stretching around my cock while I fuck your mouth," Severus said as if divining Remus' thoughts. "You would swallow like a good little slut when I come down your throat."

"Yes..." Remus moaned and slumped against Severus' chest, grinding his arse against Severus' erection, and Severus thrust against him slowly in return, the movement both heightened and hindered by the pajama bottoms they still wore.

"I want you mad with lust." Severus was whispering in his ear now, hot breath fanning his arousal. "Shaking, panting, gasping for every breath." Severus slid their joined hands down the length of Remus' chest, caressing his flushed, damp skin along the way, and slipped them beneath the waistband of Remus' pajamas, pushing the garment down until Remus' cock sprang free.

"Hard and aching and so desperate to be fucked, you're begging for it." He curled their fingers around Remus' cock, and Remus groaned and rocked his hips in sync with the stroking of their joined hands.

"Begging until you're so hot, you can no longer think. Until you're incoherent with need, sweating, trembling, babbling, convinced you'll die if I don't fuck you." Severus quickened the tempo of their hands, and Remus gasped and bowed his back, straining toward release. "Convinced you'll die if I don't let you come."

"Please!" Remus managed to gasp out the word despite his oxygen-starved lungs. "Please let me come!"

Severus began fisting Remus' cock harder, and with a low snarl, he bit down on Remus' shoulder - and Remus shouted as he came, shuddering and bucking with the force of his release.

Severus held him until his legs stopped feeling limp and watery, stroking his chest and nuzzling his ear, and Remus could feel Severus' erection still straining the front of his pajamas. Smiling, he turned in Severus' arms and wound his arms around Severus' shoulders.

"Was it what you wanted?" Severus asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, yes." Remus' smile turned wicked. "Now it's your turn." He released Severus and retrieved his wand, and with a flick, he conjured a coil of rope. "I want to fuck you like an animal," he growled.

Severus shivered and moaned, eagerly holding out his wrists. "Oh, _yes_..."


	4. Juvenilism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvenilism - deriving sexual/erotic pleasure from impersonating an adolescent or being treated like one by a partner.

The desk was a bit too small, but Remus didn't care. Somehow, sitting in this facsimile of the potions classroom at Hogwarts and wearing a makeshift Gryffindor uniform had transported Remus right back to his awful, awkward teenage years. Having Severus looming over him was adding to the illusion that he was sixteen again - although he had never sported a raging hard-on during Potions because of old Slughorn.

"I want to see your work, Mr. Lupin," Severus said in The Voice, the one he had once used on students who were particularly dense or unruly, the one that implied there would be Awful Consequences if it wasn't obeyed, and Remus bit his lip and tried not to squirm as Severus glided smoothly to his desk.

Remus could feel the heat of Severus' body through his buttoned-up jacket as Severus bent over to look at the parchment on the desktop in front of Remus, and he felt an inexplicable urge to sit up straight and neaten his tie. Severus tutted as he made little check marks in red ink next to several lines, and Remus half-wondered if he'd really gotten the answers wrong or if it was just part of the game.

"I am most displeased, Mr. Lupin," Severus said, straightening up again, and Remus bit back a moan. There was something about Severus in his role of professor that made Remus' toes curl. It wasn't quite a dominance/submission game, but there were certainly power play issues involved, and Remus loved it, loved the way Severus made him feel like a boy wanting to please his professor and earn high marks again. "You claim to have studied, yet I find no evidence that you understand any of the material."

Remus' cock was straining against the front of his trousers, and he surreptitiously unbuttoned his fly; his cock sprang free, hard and leaking, and he curled his fingers around it, a hot flush stinging his cheeks.

"Look here." Severus rested one hand on the back of Remus' chair as he leaned over and began writing on the parchment again. His chest brushed against Remus' shoulder, making Remus shiver, and he continued to speak in that smooth, low voice. "The principle is quite simple. Stirring clockwise enhances the properties of the aconite, drawing out the..."

Remus tuned out the words, focusing on The Voice instead as he stroked his aching cock faster and harder; he let the rise and fall of Severus' voice carry him away, panting as he stared down at Severus' quill moving across the parchment without really seeing it. He'd been bad, so very bad, and Severus had to correct him, spilling ink out of that stiff quill.

He knew Severus must hear the stuttering of his breath and the desperate sounds of his hand working his cock, and that heightened his arousal unbearably, _knowing_ Severus knew and yet never faltered in his speech, only pressed closer against Remus. Perhaps he was _watching_ , and that thought sent Remus over the edge, and he gasped as he came all over his hand and his trousers.

His breathing labored, he slumped against the back of his chair and closed his eyes - but they flew open again when Severus rapped sharply on his desk.

"Are you even listening to me, Mr. Lupin?" Severus demanded, frowning down at him, and Remus hastened to straighten up.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course, I am, sir."

"Then repeat what I just said about the importance of distillation in the second stage of brewing this potion."

"Uh..."

Severus narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, and Remus resisted the urge to shrink down and try to hide under his desk. Barely. "I see I shall have to take drastic measures to secure your attention. Get up. I want you bent over my desk _now_ , Mr. Lupin. Perhaps a good paddling will teach you attentiveness."

Remus sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes growing wide and round - and then he almost knocked the desk over in his haste to comply. Bent over Severus' desk with his trousers around his ankles, he wriggled happily and waited for the first blow.

Yes, he had to say playing "The Professor and the Naughty Schoolboy" had been the best idea he'd ever had. Peeking over his shoulder, he licked his lips as he watched Severus brandish the paddle. Perhaps next time, he would find out what it took to become the teacher's pet.


End file.
